


Sharing Baggage

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Malia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, POV Erica, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is going on a trip with her significant others, but she's very bad at packing.</p><p>
  <i>Erica looks around her room. She can’t think of anything else to put in her suitcase. Not there she’ll be able to fit in much else. She’s probably going to have to sit on it to get the zipper closed. Her phone buzzes and she grabs from under her bed, where it must have ended up during her furious packing. It’s a message from Mal.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>>><b>we are on our way</b></i>
  <br/>
  <i>Erica looks at her suitcase and realizes she forgot to pack her toiletries. Shit.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Erica Reyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Malia is agender, uses they/them pronouns and is called Mal

Erica looks around her room. She can’t think of anything else to put in her suitcase. Not there she’ll be able to fit in much else. She’s probably going to have to sit on it to get the zipper closed. Her phone buzzes and she grabs from under her bed, where it must have ended up during her furious packing. It’s a message from Mal.

>> **we are on our way**

Erica looks at her suitcase and realizes she forgot to pack her toiletries. Shit. She runs to the bathroom and sends a quick, half-panicked, message back.

<< _IM NOT DONE PACKING!_

Mal’s reply is almost immediate.

>> **how? you don’t need that much**

>> **i was done in 5 minutes**

<< _BC UR A CAVE PERSON!!_

Erica’s phone buzzes again, but she throws it in her purse. Boyd and Mal will be here any second and she’s sure she’s forgetting something. She’s chewing on her thumb, looking anxiously at her overflowing suitcase, when the doorbell rings.

‘Fuck,’ Erica mutters as she closes the suitcase, and then throws herself on top of it to squish the contents enough to zip the case shut. When she hauls it off her bed, she nearly drops it. It’s heavy, even with her werewolf strength.

Boyd and Mal are waiting for her by the van that Mal bought for this road trip. Boyd and Erica protested when Mal said they’d pay for it, but Mal insisted. They have no idea what to do with all the money they inherited from Peter, and what better way to spend it, than on something that they could share with their boyfriend and girlfriend?

‘Need a hand?’ Boyd asks, eyes twinkling.

‘What is in there? Did you bring a brick collection?’ Mal adds, eyebrows raised in genuine curiosity.

‘Screw you both,’ Erica mutters as she pushes the suitcase into the van, next to Boyd and Mal’s bags. Okay, Erica knows she may have packed a little too much, but the other two have practically nothing. ‘At least I’m prepared.’

‘That you are,’ Mal says, pressing a kiss to Erica’s cheek and pulling her into the backseat with them.

The entire trip scheduled to the minute, including bathroom breaks and who’s driving when. Boyd will be taking the wheel the first two hours, before they stop for lunch. The plan is to drive along the California coast, starting at Eureka and going down to San Diego, then go northeast towards Nevada where they’ll be staying in Las Vegas a couple nights—Derek told them it’ll be only a couple hours, because Vegas is hell for a shifter’s enhanced senses, but Erica is determined to stay at least one night. After Vegas, they’ll go back to California, making their way up to Beacon Hills and visiting as many of the national parks and forests as they can on the way. Deaton has provided them with the details of the known packs in the areas they’ll be passing through, so the road trip should go off without a hitch.

Barely ten minutes into their trip, Erica shoots up straight and tells Boyd he has to turn around.

‘Why?’ he asks, not stopping yet, but slowing down.

‘I forgot socks.’

Mal barks out a laugh.

‘It’s not funny!’ Erica says, smacking them on the arm.

‘Don’t worry,’ Mal says, pulling Erica against them. ‘I packed some extra.’

‘Uhm, did you also pack an extra toothbrush?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re the best,’ Erica grins. She wonders how Mal managed to pack all those extra things and still have room for their own stuff, but she benches the question for a later in favour of kissing Mal.

Mal responds eagerly, biting softly into Erica’s bottom lip before kissing the sting away. Erica’s breath hitches and she pulls them closer, her hand sliding under their shirt, fingertips skimming over the smooth skin of Mal’s back. When she lies down on the seat that spans the entire width of the van, and pulls Mal on top of her, Erica is very glad she didn’t protest more at Mal getting the van.

The van swerves, and Erica has to wrap her arms tightly around Mal to prevent them from falling off.

‘We need a rule about no making out in the backseat while one of us is driving,’ Boyd says.

Erica pouts and she sees that Mal isn’t too happy about it either.

‘It’s either that or one of you has to sit up front with me,’ Boyd shrugs.

‘There’s plenty I could do up there, too,’ Erica smirks.

Mal frowns for a moment, but then they catch on and an eager, toothy grin appears.

‘You two are menaces,’ Boyd grumbles, as he presses his foot down on the gas and they start moving again. Erica catches his smile in the mirror, though.

For the sake of road safety, Mal and Erica decide to defer their make out session until they’re settled in their motel room that evening. Well, until the motel room door is closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
